My Superhero
by Runner Of A Freakin' Maze
Summary: After Remus found out he hurt Peter, he runs away, leaving only a note. Can Sirius find him in time? Or will he be to late? WARNING: Wolfstar (Remus x Sirius). You have been warned.


Remus reread the note again and again. It couldn't be happening. After everything he had done to keep them safe, Peter still got hurt. How could he ever forgive himself?

He couldn't. Right now, Sirius and James wouldn't even look at him. They avoided him at all costs. Whenever he tried to say something to them, they would run and hide. He couldn't take it anymore.

He took out a piece of parchment and a quill. He grabbed some ink and began to write:

_Dear Sirius and James,_

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let you guys come with me. It was the dumbest mistake I could make. Now, I'm paying the price. I'm leaving. I'm going to keep you guys safe by leaving. This is goodbye._

_Yours truly,_

_Remus John Lupin_

There. Done.

He got up and quickly made his way to the entrance of the Forbidden Forest. He hesitated, before remembering what he had done.

He stepped into the forest.

* * *

><p>"James? Have you seen Moony?" Asked Sirius. James shook his head.<p>

"Not since yesterday," he replied, running a hand through his hair. "I'm gonna go talk to Evans."

Sirius sighed, pacing the common room. Where was Remus? He never skipped class! Unless ... He was hurt.

Just as he was rushing out of Gryffindor Tower, he noticed a paper. He picked it up and read it:

_Dear Sirius and James,_

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let you guys come with me. It was the dumbest mistake I could make. Now, I'm paying the price. I'm leaving. I'm going to keep you guys safe by leaving. This is goodbye._

_Yours truly,_

_Remus John Lupin_

"No. No, no, no, no, no, NO! If anything, it was us that made the mistake! What was he thinking?" Shouted Sirius, running out. He made his way into the Forbidden Forest, not even hesitating to think.

* * *

><p>Remus continued to run before tripping.<p>

He rolled down the hill, landing on his back. He tried to stand, but let out a cry of pain. He looked down at ankle and winced. Was it supposed to bend that way?

"Bloody hell," he muttered, trying not to step on the injury. Now what was he supposed to do? Jump through the woods?

He sighed and began hopping

* * *

><p>"Moony!" Sirius yelled, coming to a hill. He carefully made his way down and looked. His eyes widened when they landed on a patch of grass stained red.<p>

He began running, wand drawn, calling out the name of his friend. He got no answer.

"Remus John Lupin! Where the bloody hell are you!"

* * *

><p>When Remus heard a voice call his name, he tried to stand. He was dizzy from blood loss. He could barely see. Everything was blurry and spinning. He collapsed, letting out another cry. He had landed an a rock.<p>

* * *

><p>When Sirius heard the cry of pain, he forced himself to go faster. The blood trail was getting larger. A stream was rushing near by. Maybe if Remus was next to it, he could-<p>

A scream sounded.

* * *

><p>Remus screamed as something jumped from the shadows. It jumped just in front of him, digging its claws into his injured ankle, making him scream louder.<p>

It had large pincers, was hairy all over, and had a bunch of eyes. A spider. A giant one at that, too.

"_Alarte Ascendare!_" Someone shouted. The spider was shot high into the air. Sirius had just dragged an unconscious Remus away when it the ground. It scuttled in the opposite direction.

"Sirius?" Asked Remus, sitting up. He looked at his best friend in fear.

"Remus, what were you thinking!? Do you know how worried I was?"

"I was trying to protect you! I already hurt Peter! I can't go hurting the one I-" He stopped, sinking to the ground again.

"The one you what?" Sirius asked softly, pulling Remus back up.

"The one I love," the werewolf whispered, looking at the ground. Sirius put his finder under Remus' chin and applied small pressure, causing the younger boy to look at him.

"I love you to, Moony. Why do you think I went looking for you? I was almost crying, and you know Sirius Black never cries."

"See? This was why I ran away."

"Moony? Shut up." Sirius pressed his lips to the werewolves, moaning slightly. Remus pulled back, to soon for Sirius' liking.

"You know what you are?"

Sirius kissed his cheek and pressed their foreheads together, grinning slightly. "Sexy? Hot? Your boyfriend?"

"My superhero."


End file.
